Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a segment collet, which includes at least two clamping segments, each of which has a receptacle, in which a coupling ring is accommodated, which connects the clamping segments to each other. The invention furthermore relates to a coupling ring for a segment collet.
Description of the Background Art
A segment collet of the type mentioned at the outset is illustrated, for example, in DE 100 59 209 A1 of the applicant, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,889, and which is incorporated herein by reference. The coupling ring is designed as a vulcanized ring. In the manufacture of this segment collet, the individual clamping segments must first be cleaned. A bonding layer, i.e., a primer, is then applied to the surfaces of the clamping segments, to which the vulcanized material may adhere. The clamping segments are then disposed true to position in a mold, so that they may assume their desired position, distributed over the circumference of the coupling ring, after the vulcanization process. The vulcanized material is applied to the clamping segments inserted into the mold under pressure and the application of heat, for the purpose of assembling the clamping segments into a segment collet.
In the conventional art, the manufacturing method of a segment collet has proven to be extremely complex, cost-intensive and, to a certain extent, susceptible to errors, due to the many manufacturing steps.